I Will Remember You
by XLoverOfColorX
Summary: What happens when Haurhi accepts an offer to study abroad during her last year of highschool, not knowing when she will be returning? What will happen when she leaves her best friends, and, the boy she loves? Will he realize his feelings for her in time? HaruhiX?
1. I Will Remember You

**So this is my second Fan-fic and its purely an OHSHC Enjoy, rate and review!**

**~Dannisaurous~ **

:PROLOUGE:

It was the beginning of a new year, which just so happened to be my last year of highschool. I do have one problem though… I have recently been offered the opportunity to study abroad in America, but I have yet to tell the Host Club. (We are still in business because the other boys come back for club activities) I really hope they look at this in a positive way because I couldn't stand to lose them. Those idiots have grown on me over these four short years. No matter how careful I could've been, they tore down my defensives one by one and made me like them. I thought, _Please, PLEASE be supportive of this, because I can only do this if you guys have my back…_

:Chapter One:

I planned on inviting the boys to a small goodbye celebration from me to them just the boys and I are attending, I also plan to sing. Little do they know I actually CAN sing, my dad just likes to exaggerate just because I got a 'B' once. I had fancy invitations made, and had the club room set up for my song. Just some band stuff, enough to cover the sounds needed. I had saved up for this, I knew I had to leave last year, but I couldn't tell them yet, I just couldn't. I WAS dressing up for this, it was a special occasion. I planned on wearing a white summer dress, will lace outlines and designs, white 4 inch high heels, and I did my makeup. I sent the invites out by girl-messenger, and 10 minutes later, right on time, they one-by-one entered the room, looking really confused. I smiled. I was going to miss them more then they knew… If only that one boy knew I would miss him the most, but I cant really force someone into feeling the same way that I do about them, so im not going to say anything to him.

The boys sat down in the six chairs that had been set out for them. _Showtime_. I thought miserably, I just cant cry, I know I would only regret it. The band walked out on stage, and I followed shortly after, walked up to the microphone and smiled at the boys I have learned to call my friends. Tears pricked, but I held them in.

"Well guys, you're probably wondering why you were invited here and why im dressed up. Its for a special occasion, you see, I was invited to study abroad in America." Gasps came from the Club. I smiled at them painfully. "And I accepted." More gasps. I looked down at their faces, lingering on that one boy. "So I threw this little shindig because I leave tomorrow, and I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you guys." I chuckled. "My dad probably told you I cant sing, but, I think I can, so bear with me as I do one last thing, because I cant say it out loud." I turned around to the band and nodded, they started the song.

_"4 years later  
time goes by fast  
got my memories  
and they will last  
i try to keep it simple  
cause i hate goodbyes  
and i try to keep it simple  
by telling myself that"_

The boys all had shocked and surprised looks on their faces, I had to look away.

_I,  
I Will remember you  
and all of the things  
that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
but words get in the way  
So were not together  
I will remember you  
I will remember you_

I was remembering all of the fun times we had together, starting with me breaking the vase and being in debt to them. I wonder what would've happened it I hadn't have met them. How would life be like without them?

_We're a picture  
In my mind  
When I wanna find you  
I just close my eyes_

I smiled knowing that they were always going to be there. I remembered when we were at the beach. Playing the 'Who can find out Haruhi's weakness' game, Tamaki rescuing me, the yummy food.

_You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye 'cause  
You'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself_

that I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
but words get in the way  
So were not together  
I will remember you

You were there when I needed a friend  
Thank you thank you  
I never told you how much that meant  
Gotta thank you thank you

By this time I was crying, I was leaving my best friends. The reality finally set in and I was unprepared for this, I thought I was, but I was nowhere near as strong as I thought.

_I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
but words get in the way  
So_

I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
but words get in the way so,  
We're not together  
I will remember..  
We're not together, I will remember you

I will remember you

When the song ended, I looked out to their faces, all of them crying, Kyouya and Mori just tearing up. I smiled weakly, tears spilling over my face.

"I love you guys, and I will never forget you." With that said, I walked out of the clubroom for the last time. Then shut the big ornate doors behind me.

_….Goodbye…._

**The song was 'I Will Remember You' By: Ryan Cabrera. R&R please! Its like yummy goodies, it helps me write faster!**

**TaTa For now Party Peoples!**

**~Dannisaurous~**


	2. Blown Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC even though i wish i did! Also, the names of the chapters are some of my favorite songs in the world, so i recommend looking them up!**

CHAPTER 2: Blown Away

HARUHI POV

I left them in a hurry, ready to go with the car idling outside the school. I was rushing out so no one could catch up to me, and as I ran, the tears flew off my face.

HOST CLUB POV

They were shell-shocked. The girl that they had grown to love just revealed to them that she would no longer be in their life. They just sat there, staring at eachother, not moving, not talking, just sitting through the pain that was zooming throughout their bodies.

Hikaru stood up abruptly, his face tear-stained and full of pain,

"Why… What did we do wrong?!" He shouted, "Why would she suddenly want to leave us? What happened?!" He broke down and his knees buckled underneath him. Tamaki stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know what made her come to this decision other then her own personal choice. I do not believe that it was us who pushed her into leaving." Tamaki was strong and held together on the outside, but on the inside, he was dying. He looked around at the other members, but stopped on Kyouya. His hands were gripping the couch tightly and his knuckles had gone white. Tamaki, in all the years he had known Kyouya, hand never seen him so distraught about anything. He stood up, teeth clenched, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving the Host Club in pure astonishment.

KYOUYA/SHADOW KING POV (After leaving the room)

He couldn't believe her! How could she just leave so suddenly without even informing him! And why did he feel a gaping hole where his heart (allegedly) was. He thought of something. Had she left yet? Had she boarded the plane already? Was he too late? He whipped out his cell phone and dialed his security guard Tachibana who he had trail Haruhi ever since she joined the club.

"Tachibana, has Haruhi boarded the plane yet?" He listened.

"Not quite yet, but Kyouya, you only have about half an hour until she does, and if you truly love her you should get here fast." Did he love her? Was the pain he was feeling loss? The feeling of… Love?

"Tachibana, make sure you delay the flight for as long as you possibly can." All he got was a grunt from the other end of the line, then the click of the phone hanging up. Kyouya wasted no time at all, he ran down the hall and out the doors to go and find the girl he loved, the one he couldn't live without. How the hell had he fallen in love? The legendary Shadow King had a weakness that even he was unaware of for quite some time. Haurhi Fujioka. The cross-dressing, stubborn, frustrating, beautiful-souled girl he had ever met, and he had let her walk out the door. _I'm so STUPID!_ He thought to himself angrily. _Why did I let her go? Why didn't I realize it sooner! I could've told her and had her stay with me, to be with me and now she's gone! I'm such an idiot! _

He was waiting for the limo, but it was going to slow, and he couldn't miss her. To his left, he saw a Kawasaki Z100 motorcycle. **(I recommend looking it up because I want it so bad! Plus, its pretty J) **

"Screw it! If I commit a felony I don't care, I just have to get to her in time!" he shouted out loud, no longer able to contain the thoughts inside of his head. Luckily for him, the keys were still in the ignition. "Moron…" he muttered to himself. After all, who's stupid enough to leave them there? He figured he shouldn't even think about these things, so he turned on the motorcycle and rushed to the airport.

Kyouya had reached the airport in less then 10 minutes, but when he entered and rushed to the gate, Tachibana had a sad look on his face. _NO_ he thought to himself

"no, No, NO!" he shouted, then fell to the floor and began to sob. Tachibana came over and pulled him up to face him.

"There was nothing I could do. The plane had an early departure and she had already borded by the time I got here. Im sorry Kyouya…" Kyouya had missed her, just barely. Within minutes, he lost the only girl he'd ever loved…

HARUHI POV

She borded the plane sadly, her cheeks still tear-stained, and sniffling. She put her bags on top in the cubby, then sat down by the window, looking out for the last time for god knows how long. She was wondering how the hosts were doing. Then her mind wandered to the boy she loved secretly for all those years. His face still stuck in her mind.

"Kyouya…." She whispered as the plane made its way off the ground. "Goodbye…"

Time Lapse 1 Month

Without Haruhi, the Host were extreamly gloomy. They hardly opened for business anymore. Mostly once a week was all they did, more like all they could stand. There beloved Secret Princess was gone to America, and they couldn't find where she had fled to. Kyouya was taking things the hardest out of all of them. He stopped coming to school as often, cried some, yelled a lot, and distanced himself from everyone, even his best friends. Tamaki and the others were beginning to worry about him, he was slipping into oblivion and no one could help. That's when they decided to put everything aside and find her, find the girl they all loved so dearly.

The Host club, after days of searching, found her. She was in Missoula Montana, of all places. A little valley city, across oceans, forests, deserts and plains. They found her 4 months after she had left so suddenly.

They all went to tell Kyouya the news that day.

Tamaki walked into the Ooteri residence very chipper, but also nervous. Not only was this news going to effect Kyouya, it was also 7 in the morning, and the notorious Shadow King would be worse due to his constant depressed mood. He opened his door.

"K-Kyouya?" He stuttered out, "Are y-you awake?" He heard grumbling from the stairs and saw a pissed off Shadow King walking grudgingly toward the blond. He reached him and said in a low growl,

"What the hell are you doing here Tamaki?!" The teen shrinked in fear.

"I j-just wanted t-to t-tell you t-that we found H-Haruhi…" Kyouya went wide-eyed, suddenly very awake.

"You found her?!" He asked hoping it was true. Tamaki nodded smiling sadly.

"Yes we did, but we don't know how shes doing at all. Theres pretty much nothing else besides her current residence." Kyouya nodded glumly.

"I see… Where does she live?" Tamaki chuckled slightly.

"Well, um, she lives in Missoula, Montana…" Kyouya laughed, remembering a previous conversation he had with the woman…

:Flashback:

"So Haurhi," Kyouya asked. "If you could pick any place in the world to live, where would you go?" The girl smiled sweetly.

"Missoula, Montana." The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why there of all places Haurhi?" He asked confused. There were so many more interesting places and she chose a small town with pretty much nothing to do."

"Well, because of everything." She stated. "On the weekends, they have a Farmers Market. They have a popular theater called The Wilma. It's a very studious town, quiet, and full of wonderful people. Theres hiking, white water rafting, horseback riding, musical everything and so much more! Also, they have great hospitals, a university and many three high schools, all of them top-notch educational facilities. I found it on accident while searching Google one day, and everything seemed to be perfect there. That's why I want to live there!" She smiled one of her biggest smiles while Kyouya listened intently. The medical and educational parts intrigued him. He smiled back at Haruhi. _Maybe she's smarter then she looks…_ he thought.

End Of Flashback

Kyouya let out a pained laugh.

"Why didn't I remember before?!" He shouted. "She told me exactly where she was and I forgot instantaneously! I'm such a moron!" Tamaki looked at him in utter shock. Kyouya had lost his composure right in front of him. He had always made it a point to stay calm around everyone, but he had been slipping since Haruhi had left.

"Wait, WHAT?" Tamaki screeched. "When did she tell you this?!" Kyouya shot his glare back down the the Frenchman.

"She told me sometime ago when I asked her where she would want to live given the chance." Tamaki was shocked. _She told him and not me?_ He thought spitefully. Then he came to the realization that maybe, the girl he was in love with since day one, was in love with someone else. That someone being his best friend…

**Hey guys, me again! So i mentioned a few things in this chapter, detail-wise, that i would like to explain. Firstly, the motorcycle... You really need to look at a picture to realize its awesomeness! Secondly, the place Haruhi ran to, Missoula, Montana. When i moved from London (Due to the cancer) i drove through this small town and stayed there for awhile (about a month) This town is so wonderful and i recommend going there if at all possible! And throughout the rest of the story, im going to describe different places i was fortunate enough to visit! :) Stay tuned!**

**Hikaru: Why would she even want to go to a dumpy town like that?**

**Me: *Angry Face* Hey, no dissing Missoula!**

**Hikaru: Whatever, i mean, whats so great about it?**

**Me: EEEVVVEEERRRYYYTTTHHHIIINNNG GG!**

**Hikaru: Your insane, you know that.**

**Me: Pfft, i've known that since forever!**

**Tamaki: Well i think its charming!**

**Me: You're not fooling anyone Halfer, you know you're just trying to get on my good side.**

**Tamaki: ... **

**Kyouya: Well, whats going to happen in the story now Miss?**

**Me: Dont call me miss, Ooteri...**

**Kyouya: What should i call you then? Mentally unstable?**

**Me: Do it and i kill you off... Call me Danny.**

**Kyouya: Fine DANNY. Whats going to happen now?**

**Me: Shut your face and be bloody patient!**

**Haha im so crazy! XD**

**TaTa For Now **

**Party Peoples**

**~Dannisaurous~**


End file.
